It is well known that insects in general can cause significant damage, not only to crops grown in agriculture, but also, for example, to constructions and turf where the damage is caused by soil-borne insects (such as termites and white grubs). Such damage may result in the loss of millions of dollars concerning crop, turf or constructions. Insecticides are useful for controlling insects, but may cause significant damage to crops such as wheat, corn, soybeans, potatoes, and cotton. For crop protection, insecticides are desired which can control the insects while without damaging the crops, and have no deleterious effects to mammals and other living organisms.
The patent WO9604228 disclosed the compound 116 (D-1) having following general formula, which showed above 80% control against Prodenia litura at 500 ppm, and also showed above 80% control on Heliothis virescens at 100 ppm.

The patent WO9604228 disclosed some compounds with better insecticidal activity with above 80% control on Plutella xylostella at 50 ppm, especially the compound 36 (D-2) had been developed to be a commercial insecticide with common name of pyridalyl.

In the prior art, the compounds and their insecticidal activity having general formula of the present invention has not been reported.